


a Stands for Effort

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pregnant Sex, School Uniforms, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Dick shows up to Kori's  classroom while she's grading papers to get dicked down.





	a Stands for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> another fill! this one was for dick/kori with school girl outfits (which, listen, i got close enough)

Sometimes, Dick just has to take matters into his own hands.

It's not that Kori is particularly busy or that she's been 'neglecting' him but rather, Dick's cravings come and go wildly. One minute he wants food and the next sex and the very next it's lay down on the floor and be sad about being huge time. Considering the partially baked bun in him that will one day be he their beautiful daughter is half Tamaranan, he's not shocked that she's giving him extreme mood swings all the time.

And so much heartburn.

Right now's minute is sex, however, and that means heading over to Kori's classroom because no, he absolutely can not wait for her to finish grading papers. Dick peeks inside to make sure no one else is around, and fortunately there's not, before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Kori looks up curiously as he makes sure it's locked- not that most of her students haven't already learned not to disturb her closed door. She grins at him.

"Looks like I caught you just in time," Dick says in a low, seductive tone as he pulls off the longer skirt he wears to reveal the black, pleated one underneath. It doesn't even come half way to his thigh and with his nice ass, it doesn't fall quite right, either. Kori only briefly looks surprised before she catches on. He comes to sit on the edge of Kori's desk and pulls the top button of his shirt off with a small yank.

"Oh my, what is this?" Kori hums appreciatively. Judging by her wandering gaze, she's certainly not against his outfit choice. Even she can't help but laugh a little at how awkward it fits around Dick's swollen stomach, the buttons clinging for dear life. Dick plucks another button open and twists his shoulders to give a tantalizing view of his chest.

"Before you grade my paper, I just wanted to let you know I'd do _anything_ to make sure I get a good grade," he says as he spreads his legs suggestively for her.

"Is that so?" Kori replies, reaching out and settling a hand high on his thigh. She moves it further in and without any warning, gives him a tug in her direction. Dick laughs as he faces her, careful not to actually stir up any of her papers, and rests his feet on either wheel of her chair. It definitely doesn't take her long to realise he's not wearing anything underneath the skirt and she bites her lip at the eye full she gets of his tantalizing cunt.

"I _really_ need to pass this class," Dick assures. He leans down to drape his arms over her shoulders as she palms the insides of both of his thighs and grins. Kori slides her hands under his skirt and he dips down to kiss her.

"You know I do not change grades, Mr. Grayson," she purrs against his mouth.

"I guess I'll just have to do some extra credit, now won't I?" he says lowly. Kori pushes up to capture his lips properly. She loves kissing and she does it well. Dick wraps his arms around her neck and flutters his eyes closed as she coaxes him into deeper and deeper kisses. Her hands travel up further and he groans as she strokes his labia faintly with her fingertips. She's so physically hot, her tongue in his mouth makes him melt.

Dick groans into her mouth as she pushes a finger into his wet, needy cunt. He's been riled up and ready to go for a while now, already having prepped himself at home in some sort of attempt at chipping back his sudden libido. It never seems to help. She pushes two fingers into him knuckle deep with ease and he twitches his hips into them for more. Kori rubs his clit with her thumb and Dick grips her tighter.

With some begrudging effort, Dick breaks away and Kori grins at him eagerly. He's already well out of breath, lips red and wet from the overwhelming nature of her kisses.

"Oral presentations are worth more, right?" he asks. Kori laughs against his mouth.

"They are," she agrees matter-of-factly. Dick licks his lips as she moves to stand, bracing herself on the side of the desk and dipping in to kiss him more while she can. She's huge and when she stands, even sitting on the desk, she's a little out of his reach. Her cock, however, isn't. He palms her breasts briefly before trailing his hands down her sides and into the waistband of her pants. With the state he's in, getting down to blow her is a bit more of an ordeal than it used to be- much to his annoyment.

Dick pops the button of her slacks open and she leans over him to kiss his temple and head sweetly. Her hair, bountiful as it is, cascades around him as he pulls out her sizable cock. He's already piqued her interest, clearly, and with a few strokes of the hand, she's solid erect. Dick runs his thumb over the precum on the top before leaning down to lap it up.

The angle is still a little awkward but he can work with it. He takes the tip in his mouth and lavishes the head with his tongue before sinking further down. The sheer girth of her always gives his jaw a workout and he strokes the rest of her length in hand as he bobs his head along the first few inches. Kori hums contently above him and he can't help his smile when she not so discreetly floats enough to put her perfectly at his level. Dick responds by taking more of her cock into his mouth, feeling it reach the back of his mouth and throb heavily on his tongue.

With a little push, he takes her sizable cock down his throat and hears her groan appreciatively above him. Dick palms her thighs as he swallows around her. He takes a breath before continuing along, taking her to the root and pressing his nose up against her coarse pubes. Kori knits her fingers into his hair and ruts her hips forward a touch but quickly stops herself. She's been being much more gentle with him ever since he started showing- for obvious reasons. He doesn't think it's that necessary but it's adorable and understandable.

Dick runs his tongue along her length to the extent that he can around her thickness. Drool drips down his chin and slowly, he pulls off again all the way back to the tip and appreciates her cock now shiny with his spit. He reaches down to finger himself as he bobs his head down further this time, fucking his throat on her cock.

"Goodness," Kori groans. "You are certainly earning your participation points." Dick laughs, nearly choking himself on her cock in the process. He pulls off with a pop and catches his breath again.

"Well, I guess I should get on to my main point, then," he says, licking the few drops of precum from the tip. She settles back down to stabilize her feet on the floor and leans back in to kiss him on the mouth again. He caresses the nape of her neck fondly as runs a hand over his round belly and down along his thighs again,

"I hope you came prepared," Kori teases. Dick fondles her chest with a grin as she pushes his skirt further up with her wandering hands.

"I did, in fact," he agrees in a seductive tone, dancing his hands down her sides and taking her cock in both hands. He strokes her a few times, smearing the copious precum along her length, before rubbing the tip between his soaking wet folds. She's so hot, the temperature difference makes him shudder with desire. Slowly, she pushes forward until the tip pops in and Dick groans.

Kori presses her tongue back into his mouth as she pulls back out and he sighs blissfully as he helps align her cock with his twitching asshole. Again, she pushes in nice and easy and Dick grips her shoulder with one hand as she sinks in a little at a time. Spit strings from his mouth when she pulls away and he arches his back. As much as he prepares, she always feels bigger. He does love feeling her thick cock stretch him, though.

"You have done your homework, I see," Kori purrs at him. Dick rasps a noise as she pushes in deeper. She slips a finger into his cunt and effortlessly curls it up against his g spot, nearly making him come right there. Another buck of the hips brings him to orgasm hard. Dick clings to her tightly as she rubs his clit through it, thick slick running all down his thighs and her cock and fingers. She rocks into him slowly, sinking further with each one, and Dick groans. She's so deep and hot.

Is it really any wonder she knocked him up so easily?

Dick's toes curl as Kori sheathes herself in to the root and he arches up to meet her for another hot, needy kiss. She twists her fingers in his dripping cunt and sends a shiver down his back. He's a lot tighter with her buried this deep in his ass. Dick kisses down her neck and into her cleavage only to rasp a groan against her skin as she bucks into him.

He knows from experience that she's well big enough to make a bulge in his stomach- when he's not swollen like a balloon in the first place, of course. Dick weaves his fingers together behind her neck as she rocks into him, slow and deep at first but with a building momentum that makes him keen. He mouths at her skin, moaning against her, and she returns the favour, kissing him behind the ear and along the neck in a steady exchange of bruises.

Dick can hear the desk creaking beneath them even at the reserved pace she takes. With her fingers deep in his pussy and her thumb rubbing against his clit with each thrust, he can bare this grueling pace. As much as he wants her to fuck him hard and fast like she used to, he understands her hesitation. Not to say he has a hard time coming again, because he definitely doesn't.

Kori groans a pleased noise into his ear as he clenches down around her, shuddering weakly in his orgasm. She bows her head to catch his lips and Dick's breath hitches a bit when he feels her hot, thick cum inside him. There's always so much of it. He rolls his eyes back in bliss as she ruts into him, stuffing deep, and comes for a third time with twitching thighs. As much as his newly heightened sensitivity is truly awful sometimes, orgasms definitely aren't any of those times.

Dick tries to catch his breath as Kori kisses his face and neck in heavy affection. He runs his hands up to knit his fingers into her hair and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. They both smile.

"How did I do then?" he asks teasingly.

"Great!" Kori assures, grinning even more. "Unfortunately, this is an astrophysics class and you are not even enrolled so I will have to fail you anyway!" Dick snorts a laugh as she smooches on him some more. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you, too, Kor. How long until you're done?" he asks.

"I can finish up tomorrow," she assures brightly.

"Oh good. I'm starving," Dick says. Kori laughs. He winces a little as she pulls out and sits back in her chair to tuck herself back into her shorts.

"You are always hungry," she replies and she rests her hands on his belly.

"Yeah, I'm eating for two and one of them's a tiny you," he reminds her. Kori kisses his belly softly.

"I have been thinking," she says. "How about Mar'i?"

"My mother's name?" Dick asks. Kori nods.

"Spelled as they would on Tamaran," she says. Dick huffs a small laugh as she rolls herself over to pick up his longer skirt and hand it to him. He sheds the pleated one for this one and plucks Kori's sweatshirt off the hook to shrug into it. Now a little more modest, and warm, he climbs onto the back of her wheelchair and they leave her classroom for the night.

"M- A- R- Apostrophe- I-?" he confirms.

"Yes!" Kori chirps.

"Mar'i Grayson. I like it," he murmurs. "And if, by some miraculous means, it's a boy?"

"Jon'i Grayson!" Kori says.

"Okay, that I hate," Dick says. Kori laughs.

"Bruc'i Grayson?" she tries, obviously trying to give him the worst skin crawling reaction.

"Absolutely not," Dick deadpans back. "I'm craving fried twinkies again."

"With mustard?" Kori asks.

"Yes but I hate when you say it out loud and make me think about it."


End file.
